


The Package

by padawanjinx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a silly farce that puts Obi in another 'situation'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 11-18-00, Updated: 11-18-00
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just playing with 'em. Don't even  
> think about coming near my sci-fi collection or I'll hunt you down like a  
> dog and bury your body where it won't found.  
> Takes place when Obi is 15.  
> Summary: Just a little bit of a story I thought of while writing one of  
> my friends. I was told this is a common occurance.

Obi-Wan Kenobi ran down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him. He was a man on a mission, albeit it a rather selfish one. He will be first to the gym to prepare to have a mock duel with his master, and he was eager to one up the much larger man. 

He was instructed to meet his master, Qui-Gon Jinn in the gym for a lesson on new saber techniques. On their last mission, Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan was slacking on his posture, and thinking that some new techniques would do the padawan some good, ordered that Obi-Wan meet him down there for a quick run through on the lessons. 

Obi-Wan came to a halt and slowed his breathing before opening the doors to the main gym. Usually the gym was empty around the noon hour, but to his surprise the room was full of padawans and initiates. He smiled politely and entered the gym, feeling several sets of eyes on him. 

Though Obi-Wan didn't consider himself a prime example of cuteness, he liked to show off around to the ones that would pay attention. And at the present moment, there were several that were paying attention to the now somewhat strutting padawan. 

Several of the girls that Obi-Wan had classes with were there, some he knew thought he was attractive. So the padawan thrust out his chest and sauntered into the gym to begin his warm up exercises. He passed a few of his female classmates and gave a courtesy nod then wandered over to a vacant bench to disrobe and prepare for the upcoming battle with his master. 

He removed his robe and outer tunic, allowing his arms better mobility. A soft giggle, mixed with a shush to be quiet made his face burn. He liked the occasional glance his way, but having more and more of the females to stare at him was making him blush at being the unwanted center of attention. 

He moved to the far end of the gym, feeling several sets of eyes on him, making him very uncomfortable. He began to sweat, and the training hadn't even begun. 

Obi-Wan nervously smiled, and began his stretching, first moving his arms above his head and rocking back and forth, pulling the muscles across his shoulders and torso. He felt somewhat distracted by the slight giggle on the far side. He bent forward, touching his toes and twisting his back to further stretch his thoracic and lumbar areas. 

In one fluid motion, he was straddling the floor in a split, and rotating from side to side, flexing muscles over the majority of his body. After a few alternations, he remained face down on the floor and moved his feet together and stretched them out behind him, positioning himself for pushups. 

After a few pushups, he positioned his hands closer together and brought his feet close to his body, then pushed off, catapulting his feet up and over his head into a back bend. The room erupted in laughter as the padawan brought his face up to see everyone staring at him. He just blushed and coyly ducked his head, avoiding the stare of all the girls watching him. He didn't he was THAT out of shape, or did the warm up incorrectly. 

He began to flex again, hearing more hushed giggles and whisperings. /Maybe this wasn't such a good idea master/ Obi-Wan thought to himself. 

The gym doors opened to reveal the large master. With a few quick strides he was standing in front of Obi-Wan, his face the perfect picture of Jedi control. Obi-Wan's face showed his eagerness at the lessons. 

"I think you should make sure you are finished dressing before you come to the gym." Qui-Gon said evenly. 

"Finish dressing, master?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows and glanced downwards, Obi-Wan's gaze following. Obi-Wan's face turned several shades of red as he quickly turned around and closed his fly.


End file.
